Everything Can Change
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: A Sonny/Chad oneshot.Sonny&Chad are left alone one night.Will they discover new feelings?Sucky summary.


Everything Can Change

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot, even though I suck at them. And I made up the part of Sonny's life where she was born in Australia, mom died, got adopted. ALL MADE UP. The bullying part is real though, sadly. Demi Lovato really went through that.**

**Summary: A Sonny/Chad one-shot. After the rest of So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast leave the set for the day, Sonny and Chad are left alone. Will they discover new feelings for each other? Suckish summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or any of its characters and plot. I also do not own Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, and the rest of the cast. **

**(Sonny POV)**

"See you tomorrow Sonny!" yelled Grady. I waved, still putting my things in my bag.

Tawni walked over to me. "See you later." She said shortly, waving her hand. I nodded, and waved back,

It was all quiet. Nico, Zora, and Marshall had already left too. I was the last one on the So Random! Set. Sighing, I slung my bag over my shoulder, put out the light, and walked out.

Walking out, I remembered I had left my jacket in the cafeteria during lunchtime. Quickly, I walked towards the building. Most of the lights were out, except for a few. I walked in. I headed towards the seat I had sat in, and grabbed my faux leather jacket from the chair. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash. Startled, I looked up. In the dark, I saw a figure moving.

I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, which was a fork, and held it up, holding my breath. The figure kept moving, now heading towards me. I held up the fork and whacked the person with it,

"Ow!" yelled a familiar voice. I clicked on the lights. It was Chad Dylan Cooper, the conceited star of our rival show Mackenzie Falls. "What the heck was that?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

I put the fork down, and apologized. "Sorry…you kind of caught me off guard." He chuckled.

Just then, we heard a click. My head snapped up. The door had closed! I ran to it, trying to open it. It was locked. Chad came over, and also tried. It didn't work. I groaned, leaning against the door. I was stuck in this room with Chad Dylan Cooper for who-knows-how-long. Just my luck.

"So…" started Chad. "How's life?"

I stared at him, confused. "Uh…good…?" He nodded.

"Look, I know Mackenzie Falls…aren't best friends with the So Random! Cast…but sometimes I even get sick of it too, you know." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Remember that one time I tried setting up a peace picnic? Yeah, sure, you're sick of it."

He sighed, sitting down next to me. "Yeah, but maybe, we're just too afraid to actually attempt to make friends with you…maybe we're afraid you guys will laugh in our faces, then walk away." He replied.

I looked at him. "Really?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "Look, can we not talk about this? It seems everything comes back to our rivalry." I said.

He thought about it, and said, "You're right. For tonight, let's just forget about the fact that I think you're a narrow-minded, old-fashioned perfectionist."

I looked at him, offended. I quickly recovered. "Fine, and the fact that you're a conceited, dim-witted, arrogant egomaniac." He chuckled again.

"Deal." He said. "So…what's your life story like?"

I sighed. "Not so good."

He scooted closer to me, and asked, "Why? Just tell me everything…remember? Tonight, I'm no longer a conceited, dim-witted, arrogant egomaniac…"

I laughed. "Fine…I was born in Australia, then when I was a year old, my parents divorced…"

Chad looked confused. "But…don't you live with both your parents now..?"

I stared at him. "Can you not interrupt?" He nodded. "Good."

I continued, "Then my mom, and I came to America, and we moved to Texas. But then, my mother died of cancer when I was three. So I was sent to an orphanage in Dallas. There, a couple adopted me, moved to Wisconsin, and that's who I live with now. It's been…hard, but my parents right now are cool."

"Wow…I'm…sorry…" Chad said. I shook my head.

"Don't be…it's not like any of it's your fault." I said. He nodded.

He looked at me. "Continue?" he said. I smiled.

I started again. "In third grade, I met a girl named Kimberly. We were inseparable, and we promised each other to be friends forever. Then when we entered middle school, she turned her back on me, and started to bully me with a lot of other 'popular' girls. The only other friends I had were two girls named Lucy and Selena. The bullying got so bad; they even got a petition that said, "Sign this if you hate Sonny Munroe". I was basically a total nerd. So, I finally left public school and started to get homeschooled instead."

Chad looked at me. I stared back. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, and replied, "Nothing…it's just I can't believe people were so rude to you."

I shrugged. "It's cool."

"No it's not. That's just cruel. They're probably trying to be your friend now." He said.

I shook my head. "Nope. They spread rumors about me on the web." I told him.

His eyes widened, and he laughed. "I bet they're just jealous that you're on So Random while they're wasting their lives spreading useless rumors." He said.

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He answered, also grinning.

I let out a big yawn. "You're tired, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, eyes half closed.

He glanced at me, took my jacket, folded it up and set it on the ground, then pushed me back so I was laying down on it. Then he took off his jacket and laid it over me like a blanket.

"Sleep…I'll just wait for someone to open the door." Chad said gently. I started to protest sleepily, but my tiredness took over me. I slowly fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Chad looking at me, smiling.

"Sonny. Sonny. Wake up." Whispered a voice. I opened my eyes. It was Chad.

"Huh?" I said, sitting up.

He smiled, and said, "Good morning."

"G' Morning." I answered, stretching.

"We can get out now. Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni are waiting for you outside." He said.

I stood up, and handed back his jacket. "Thanks…" I told him uncertainly.

"No problem…" he said. I nodded, then put on my jacket.

I turned to him. "See you around?"

He smiled. "See you…"

And then the last thing I expected happened. He hugged me. I was surprised, but I hugged back. "Thank you for trusting me with your life story…you rock, no matter what those girls say." He whispered.

With that, I knew the ice between Chad and I had broken.

I walked out, after turning around for one last glance of my once-enemy.


End file.
